pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
-Deceased: Kairen Kross
Kairen Annabelle Kross was made by me ClairePatriarch 05:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) History: When she was 1-5 years old,Her parents would spoil her.But when she became 6 the hard training began.She would train at dagger fighting everyday.Without sleep,She would faint from exhaustion and her parents would do is cut her forming a scar everywhere(the bandages at her arms).But when she and her little brother battled,Her brother got psycho,insane and mad.He formed a large scar enough to cover her back and her father thought "A useless assassin,Leaving her will not bring shame to us."So they left her in the middle of the battle ground heavily bleeding.Her face was becoming pale but a lady from the village took care of her like a real daughter.Treated all her wounds.But one day the lady was gone,Only to find her in the middle of the forest being held in the neck by a knife.Her mother said threatening words,That if she doesn't go back to her clan,She would spare her.So Kai did,But later rejoined that lady.They made a criminal free life,But tomorrow midnight,The lady was with 2 other assassins,They were her clan's archenemies.Kai was disappointed,the only one that she trusts also betrayed her.So later while the woman was asleep,She stabbed her in the chest and Kai "You betrayed me,I trusted you!" tears falling down her cheeks.That's where her psycho got triggered she started laughing maniacal and insanely.But she also got killed the same.But her death wasn't sad to her,She just started laughing insane then eventually died.But it's like she got resurrected to a forest and was lead by a girl. I was flat on the ground,I asked to myself "Where am I?".It was the first word to come out of my mouth.I was greatly unconscious.I was deserted in an unknown place no one should ever enter.A girl said to me with a sweet voice at my back,"are you lost?". I felt a bit relieve to hear other voices,I looked at her uncertainly.She gave me a warm smile.She held her hand towards me and said,"Come let me show you the way out.".She was walking gracefully while holding my hand.I was feeling amazed,She was so beautiful.Her hair was silky black,Her eyes was crystal blue. She looks fragile as if she was an angel,But that was just the first impression.As the time passed,she wasn't showing me the way out.She was leading me deeply to an unknown place.I felt a little bit suspicious about her.I asked if where is she taking me.She wasn't responding she paused and gently held my hand."We want to make your dream come true.".We? Who is we she was talking about?It was only me and the girl there.I felt a sudden urge to run and leave this place.I took a step backward and stumbled.Suddenly,I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.I saw a sharp object pointed at me. A boy was holding a silver sword.He was looking at me emotionless."You can't escape,You have already said your vow." the boy said.What vow?I don't remember saying anything except...The girl ran toward me and knelt,She was smiling and giggling."Didn't you remember,You were the one asking to be released from this world."She whispered".We are here to take you... A place that everyone calls as the '"Garden". The place that everyone wants to go. The place that people should not think is as a dream place... " She whispered.I was afraid to say anything.My legs was numb,I can't feel my body but wait.My heart wasn't beating instead it was ticking like a clock.What's happening to my body? The boy knelt beside me and whispered,"No one can escape after they've made their vow." "The chain has locked your heart,Now you're one of us." "You're heart is nothing but a fragile clock." "You can't leave,or your heart might break." "There's nothing you can do except-." "Now come and follow us." Tears drop from my eyes. My world was slightly darkening. I felt dizzy as laughter was swinging my conscious... "Let's see if you can make this nightmare into a sweet dream..." Category:Deceased Pandoras Category:Female